Sinnoh Starter Pokemon Battle Royale
Sinnoh Starter Pokemon Battle Royale is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Torterra, Infernape, or Empoleon? Which Generation 4 Starter Pokemon will be the strongest? Interlude Wiz: Sinnoh, a region that is seemingly loved by basically ever pokemon fan out there. From its quiet forests to its blizzard-ravaged mountains to it beach shores and to its volcano. Boomstick: Generation Four brought so much to the gaming table. As for instance, the starters. It's been debated countless times on which one is the strongest. And now today, we will find out the answer to that question. Wiz: Torterra, the Continent Pokemon Boomstick: Infernape, the Flame Pokemon Wiz: And Empoleon, the Emperor Pokemon Boomstick: These three are fighting it out to see which one of them is the strongest Wiz: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Torterra Wiz: When you think of turtles, they're slow, bulky, and are hard to take down. Boomstick: Which describes THIS hulking monster. It has the highest attack stat, the highest defense, and the highest HP. Oh and it's the tallest starter in this group at seven feet tall. ' Wiz: Torterra is a physical attacker with some special moves thrown onto its plate as well. It can use Razor Leaf, Bite, Mega Drain, Giga Drain, Earthquake, Leech Seed, Synthesis, Crunch, and Leaf Storm. '''Boomstick: And to name a couple of stat changing moves, Withdraw and Curse. Withdraw boosts Defense and Curse boosts Defense AND Attack but lowers Speed. But if you want to talk attack moves Wiz just named, Razor Leaf launches multiple razor-sharp leaves at its opponent. Bite is what it name implies and it can cause the enemy to flinch. Mega Drain drains the enemy of its HP and gives it to Torterra. Giga Drain is an even more powerful of this move. ' Wiz: Earthquake shakes the ground and is Torterra's hardest hitting attack. Leech Seed plants seeds into its opponents and saps their health. Synthesis takes the sunlight and harnesses it to give the user some health. Crunch is a powered up Bite that can lower defense instead of flinching the opponent. And finally, Leaf Storm sends a flurry of leaves at the opponent, doing a lot of damage but severely lowering the user's special attack. '''Boomstick: If it wasn't obvious enough, Torterra is a Grass and Ground type, weak to Fire, Ice, Bug, and Flying types. But at the same time can probably wipe those weaknesses out quickly so that won't be a big deal. Wiz: And while Torterra is a physical wall so to speak, it lacks special attack power and speed while special defense is okay. Boomstick: And when you think about it that sucks since over half of its moves are special attack moves. Wiz: However, these moves make Torterra lucky enough to do some decent damage with them. Boomstick: All in all, it looks like Torterra may shake the ground to make way for a victory. Infernape Wiz: Monkeys are usually energetic, they fly all over the place, and they are generally insanely strong. Boomstick: Infernape is a prime example of all this, using all its limbs to fight in its own unique life style. Wiz: Infernapes are fast and are no slouches when it comes to attack power, as its whole move set consists of Physical and Special moves. Boomstick: Such as Ember, a searing attack. Mach Punch allows the user to move first every time. Fury Swipes scratches the user two to five times with sharp claws. Flame Wheel covers the user in fire as it spins towards the opponent. Punishment's power increases as stat changes take affect. Wiz: Close Combat is a flurry of punches and kicks, but this leaves Infernape's physical and special defenses lowered. Fire Spin traps the opponent in a fire vortex and they are continued to be be burned for five turns. Acrobatics allows Infernape to fly through the air and hit his enemies. Calm Mind boosts its special attack and its special defense. And finally, Flare Blitz is a physical move that does a lot of damage but it suffers from harsh recoil damage. Boomstick: But its typing, Fire and Fighting, is weak to Water, Ground, Flying, and Psychic types, and none of its moves can really counter those. Wiz: But it can do some decent damages with its fire type attacks and fighting type attacks. Boomstick: But with speed and strength, Infernape might destroy the other two starters. Empoleon Wiz: Penguins are usually dopey and a seemingly fast swimmers, but still pretty dopey. Boomstick: And a pokemon like Empoleon disprove this with incredible ranged attack and wings that can cut through steel. Wiz: Empoleon has high special stats, often staying at a distance when attacking its enemy. Boomstick: As for the weakest moves, Empoleon can use FUCKING BUBBLES to attack and lowers the speed stat. Peck uses its beak to stab the opponent. Swords Dance raises the users attack by a lot. Metal Claw strikes its enemies with sharp claws that can raise the users attack stat. Bubblebeam is an enhanced Bubble that can also lower the speed of the opponent. Swagger confuses the target and raises the attack stat by 4x, causing massive damage if it hurts itself. Wiz: Fury Attack stabs at the opponent with a horn or beak two to five times. Brine drowns the opponent in water and it does double damage when the opponent reaches half health. Aqua Jet allows the user to move quickly and attack first. Whirlpool traps the opponent in a vortex of water where they get hurt for five turns. Mist prevents stat changes on the user for five turns. Drill Peck is an enhanced Peck where the user drills into the opponent. Finally, Hydro Pump fires a giant blast of water at the opponent, doing a lot of damage. Boomstick: And of course, it has the best typing of the three starters. Its Water and Steel typing makes it only weak to Electric, Fighting, and Ground type moves. And can counter all but electric types. Wiz: Especially if their opponent has those typings. Boomstick: But with ranged attack and defense, Empoleon might slice through the competition. DEATH BATTLE! It was a nice afternoon in Sinnoh, the beaches outside of Hotel Grand Lake were calm and people and pokemon were playing. In one corner, a Turtwig, a Chimcar, and a Piplup were playing in the waves and the sand, happy. After a few minutes, as the sun was setting, the three laid down together and slept. Half a mile off shore, however, a Team Galactic boat was preparing a cannon. "The boss wants the strongest, remember that!" a grunt shouted at the others. "Load the Rare Candies!" one yelled out, and the cannon was filled with 300 or so and it aimed at the three and fired. They were surrounded by the candies, startled and woken up, they cried a little but calmed as they noticed it's candy. Bite after bite, they leveled up and became their fully evolved forms. Turtwig's shell grew, and so did its whole body. On the shell, a tiny mountain range and a tree grew out of it. This was Torterra. Chimchar had gotten taller and lankier, fire dancing from its head and illuminating the entire area. This was Infernape. Finally, Piplup rose to be taller, and its skin got harder and it gained claws, its beak extending to a three point trident on its head. This was Empoleon. Inside the Rare Candies, however, was a steroid that made them violent, and they all let loose their battle cry and faced off. FIGHT! Infernape quickly turned heel to Torterra and unleashed a Flame Wheel. Torterra braced for impact but Empoleon used Aqua Jet and knocked Infernape out of it. Torterra then retreated into its shell, using Withdraw. Infernape skidded to a stop and looked at Empoleon angrily, lashing out with a Acrobatics, landing on Empoleon's head. Empoleon slapped it with a Metal Claw to get it off, spikes digging into Infernapes back. It let out a loud scream and backflipped off. Torterra was using Withdraw again. Empoleon and Infernape both clashed with Mach Punch VS Aqua Jet, but Infernape broke through and stomped on Empoleon's back, the latter of which spun out from underneath and used Swagger, confusing Infernape. Torterra, finally coming out of the shell, sent a Razor Leaf at the two, hurting them both. Infernape spun and leaped at Torterra, missing and tumbling on the ground, hurting itself. Empoleon fired a Flash Cannon at Torterra, but it retaliated with a Giga Drain, getting some health back. Infernape got back up, no longer confused, and attacked Empoleon again with a Mach Punch. Empoleon barely was able to block and then hit the monkey with a Bubble Beam. Infernape flew back into Torterra, who suddenly turned heel quickly and slammed the tree onto Infernape, using Wood Hammer. Infernape roared with rage again and kicked off of Torterra, who was slowly walking to the side, watching, and waiting. Infernape hit Empoleon with a Fire Spin, illuminatng the beach brightly. Empoleon shielded itself from the heat, trying to see through the inferno, and threw out a random Bubble. This hit Infernape in the face, and it roared again, backing up against the cliff wall, ready to run into the inferno. Torterra, however, wanted an easy fight in the end, so it used Earthquake at Infernape. Infernape saw this coming and started to run at Empoleon, using one of the jutting rocks to propel itself quickly at it. Empoleon heard a roar and charged up a Hydro Pump and fired in a random direction. Infernape was caught in the foot, bruising it, but the hit started to spin it, allowing it to use momentum into its next move: Close Combat. The first punch broke Empoleon's left ribs, the second breaking its wing, the third broke its leg, and the last one was to the face, shattering its beak and sending it into a rockface a little ways away. Empoleon, on its last bit of life, sent a measly half-assed Bubble at Infernape, who didn't flinch at the attack. Torterra, wide eyed at what it just saw, tossed a Leech Seed at Infernape, which didn't notice. Infernape drew back its fist and Mach Punched through Empoleon's head. Infernape roared and turned its attention to Torterra, who was prepared. Infernape moved first, jumping off of a rock face and igniting the surrounding battlefield in fire, making Torterra's options limited. Torterra fired more and more Razor Leafs, some hitting Infernape and some not. Infernape then leaped at Torterra with an Acrobatics, hitting it hard, but Torterra tanked the pain and grabbed its foe by the tail with a Bite and flung it across the beach, hitting some rock. The monkey leaped back in, trying to find a way to beat this tank of a turtle, and thought of the best way it could. It beat its chest and roared, lighting up with fire and charging forward, using Flare Blitz. It got faster and faster until is collided with Torterra, causing an explosion. Smoke cleared, all fire was done, and Infernape could only see a little thanks to its flame head. Suddenly, the floor below gave way and it fell. It grabbed onto the side and looked Torterra was standing at the ledge. It then leaped across and punch the wall, causing Torterra to fall. Infernape then grabbed Torterra, trying to break its neck, but the latter bit it with a Crunch and slammed it against falling stone and rubble until they both landed on a large falling piece of rock. They both stood off against each other when above them, the sand started to poor in. Infernape, seeing this, decided to run and not get buried. However, Torterra used Razor Leaf on Infernape, causing it to fall back down, and Toterra mustered all its strength to use a an Earthquake around it, and it sent it flying out of the hole and onto its side. Infernape attempted to get up, but the cuts weren't the only thing making it weak. It finally looked down and saw the little sprout in its leg, just before it was crushed under the tons of sand falling on it. Torterra looked down to see it was dead and roared in victory. KO! The Team Galactic boat members stand there in awe as Torterra trudges off to rest. Results: Boomstick: So brutal... and kind of sad. But honestly, how did Torterra win? Wiz: While Torterra's movepool is weird considering its a physical attacker with a lot of special attacks, it had something the other two never had: Defense boost moves and healing moves. Boomstick: Synthesis is a move thats affect is based off the weather. If it's sunny, like it is in this battle, a lot of health will be restored. Leech Seed drains the energy of the enemy. And Withdraw? Defense boosts allow it to tank and physical attacks. Wiz: While Empoleon is an impressive special attacker, Infernape is an up close and personal attacker. So Empoleon could not only get an actual deadly hit in, Infernape could probably move faster than all of its special attacks. Boomstick: And Infernape is the faster and more balanced attacker of the three. However when you factor in Torterra's healing and defense boosts come into question, there's no doubt it would have win. Wiz: And then there's the question "Why didn't Empoleon just sit back and fight the winner?". Empoleons are proud species from birth and they tend to do things out of their leagues. And then there's Infernape, who are usually brash and ignorant. As such for a hot head. Boomstick: Look like Empoleon and Infernape were splattered under the competition. Wiz: The winner is Torterra Who are you rooting for? Torterra Infernape Empoleon Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015